


Freshman Haze

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Jonathan isn't such a prig and lets his son participate in school sports.  Clark gets a scholarship to Princeton and a cool new roommate.





	Freshman Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

FRESHMAN HAZE

 

Lex opened the door and started to throw his workout towel onto the unoccupied second bed of the room as he always did. He drew up short and took in the denim clad ass that hovered in front of the second dresser instead. And while it was, without a doubt, the absolute best ass he'd ever seen, the last thing he'd expected to find when he had left for his workout was said ass in his room when he returned. When his uninvited guest straightened up and turned to face him, Lex took in the impossibly broad shoulders and heartbreaking green eyes. He looked every bit the statue of David come to life. He was, in a word far too inadequate to describe him, beautiful. 

 

He was a gift, and it wasn't Lex's birthday for another month.

 

"Hi," the seraph swiped a hand quickly across his hip and reached out, juggling a stack of jeans in his other arm. The smile that included his entire face was genuine and open. And mesmerizing.

 

But angel or not, he still didn't belong in Lex's dorm room.

 

"While I'm sure you think you have a very good reason for being in my room, I can assure you that you are mistaken." he informed his unwanted guest. 

 

The boy stood there, dumbfounded, still holding out his hand. Lex waited with the patience of a parent who already knows what their errant child has done.

 

"I-I'm assigned here," he stuttered when he finally found a voice.

 

"Impossible," Lex refuted. 

 

"N-no, I am." He pressed the pile of clothes against his chest, steadying them with his chin and dug one-handed into a hip pocket. Coming up with a crumpled piece of paper, he smoothed it across his thigh awkwardly and presented it to Lex's perusal. "See? Right there." Lex took the assignment sheet and Clark pointed to a portion of it. "Right, uh, right there...see, this room. And that's me, Clark - me," he finished lamely, pointing to his name.

 

"Well, me-Clark-me, as I said, there's been a mistake. By prior arrangement with the Office of the Provost, I won't be assigned a roommate."

 

"Oh."

 

Lex waited for any further explanation and when none was forthcoming he thrust the assignment sheet back at Clark who took it quickly.

 

"Well, as scintillating as this conversation has been, I suggest we tear ourselves away and straighten this out," Lex urged.

 

"I can run down to the Dorm Advisor and see if there's another room I can switch to," Clark offered. "I'm really sorry about the mix-up."

 

Clark set the jeans on the unused bed and excused himself. Lex dug in the small fridge for something cold and preferably alcoholic. Coming up empty, he turned his attention to the medicine closet. During his recent sabbatical from the academic lifestyle, he'd managed to forget how much he hated the first week of classes, not to mention dorm life in all it's incarnations. He heard footsteps and assumed Clark had returned.

 

"Any luck?" he called.

 

"Not since I found out you were coming back, Luthor." The voice was different, not Clark's deeper timbre but not at all unfamiliar. 

 

Lex strolled out of the bathroom casually, trademark smirk firmly in place. "My, my, Jordan. What am I supposed to make of this? I mean, after being away from school for a couple of years look who turns up in my doorway the day after I return. Have you been waiting all this time?"

 

"There won't be any free rides this time around, Luthor!" Jordan Styles shot back angrily.

 

"As I recall, Jordan, you weren't exactly free the first time around."

 

Styles stepped forward menacingly only to be caught by his companion and fellow crewing mate, Kale Sharpton.

 

"Don't let him bait you, Jordan. You're better than that."

 

Lex smiled indulgently and directed his next barb at Kale. "Actually, he isn't, but then I'm sure it's just a matter of personal taste." 

 

Kale refused the bait and returned the smile. "Enjoy your new roomie, Lex. We all know how you like those Kansas farm boys."

 

Lex's expression froze, plastered in a mimicry of the control he no longer felt. Jordan and Kale wisely beat a retreat, merrily catcalling as they went.

 

Clark had returned but chose to remain at a discreet distance during the exchange. He re-entered the room and took stock of the mood. Cold. 

 

"Not exactly members of your fan club, huh?" he hazarded. 

 

"Not exactly."

 

"You guys have history?" 

 

"He's from Kansas City; we were at the same prep school in Metropolis. We met one night at a party. After a generous amount of drugs and alcohol, I was the recipient of what can only be described as an incredibly mediocre blow-job." He watched his temporary roommate for any sign of disgust and saw none. 

 

Interesting, he thought. Perhaps dumping his new roomie right away was premature. "When I wasn't interested in pursuing the relationship, he and his friends wasted no time in letting the campus know about Lionel Luthor's queer son. The Dean suggested to my father that I might be happier elsewhere. And it's entirely possible that he was behind my most recent expulsion from this institution. Not that I make it difficult for anyone to find reasons."

 

"Lionel Luthor as in Luthorcorp?" The boy's adam's apple bobbed beneath the delicious confines of golden throat.

 

"I see you know of my father. Don't make the mistake of thinking that you know anything about me."

 

Clark shook his head too quickly and came off looking vaguely cartoonish.

 

"Did you have any luck?"

 

"He said we'd need to straighten it out with Admissions." 

 

Lex sighed. "Leave your things, we'll go over together and get this fixed." He grabbed a blue bottle of imported water from his fridge and left the room, not bothering to change out of his expensive workout sweats.

 

*** *** ***

 

They were halfway back to their mutual dorm when Clark finally braved speaking.

 

"Sorry they couldn't do anything. But it's only a week. I'll stay out of your way, I promise. I-I'm really sorry."

 

"Will you stop apologizing? It's getting annoying!"

 

"Sor- "

 

Lex cut him off with a look. "How much money do you have on you?"

 

"About forty dollars, why?"

 

"You're buying pizza. Come on." 

 

"You eat pizza?"

 

Lex pulled up short. "As a matter of fact, yes. I also bathe in tap water and no, my underwear isn't hand sewn. Are there any other curiosities that I could dispel for you? Please, do ask!"

 

Clark took the tirade in much the same manner as he did everything else, quietly and somewhat meekly. When Lex appeared to be finished, Clark spoke up, making sure not to apologize. "It's just that the Luthor name is kinda big where I'm from and I guess I'm a little star-struck to meet you like this."

 

It occurred to Lex that his erstwhile companion hadn't once stared at him like he were a freak or 

contagious or breakable. He'd done Lex's bidding without complaint and this whole thing wasn't, after all, even his fault.

 

"Where?" Lex asked, even trying to put a bit of friendly overture into it.

 

When Clark didn't answer, Lex clarified. "Where are you from?"

 

"Smallville."

 

"Of course you are, where else?" Lex rolled his eyes skyward. 

 

"Have you been there? I mean I know your family has that mansion there but I didn't think you had ever been there."

 

"I haven't been to the mansion, but I have been to Smallville - once. It was during the meteor shower in '89, I got caught out in a field right in the middle of it. As a matter of fact, I can thank Smallville for this." He looked up toward his denuded scalp.

 

Clark turned a strange shade of pale, closer to Lex's own colouring.

 

"Don't look so stricken, Clark. It's not like it was your fault or anything," Lex admonished.

 

Clark swallowed hard and followed him across the grassy courtyard to student parking. A sleek gray Porsche chirped twice as they approached it and the two young men climbed in.

 

*** *** ***

 

Clark excused himself to head for the restroom, leaving the ordering of the pizza in Lex's self-proclaimed capable hands. When he returned, the waitress was setting down frosted mugs of beer in front of each place setting. She hurried away again and Clark slid into his side of the booth.

 

He indicated the mug. "I can't - "

 

"You can here," Lex interrupted smoothly, leaving it at that.

 

Their waitress was quite obviously a cheerleader, her chirpy personality inundated the pizza house like inexpensive aftershave at happy hour. She returned and set a thick pie smothered in a heavy top layer of cheese down between them. After a far-too-happy admonishment that the darkly-charred pan was "really, really hot" and a far-too-cheerful "if you need anything, just ask" she retreated again. Lex watched her leave gratefully, fully aware that Clark was watching him as she left. Lex looked back at his companion who in turn dropped his eyes quickly.

 

"So, Clark," Lex purred, "by what enticement have you arrived at Princeton?" 

 

The sea-green eyes blinked back up at him.

 

"Scholarship." Clark pulled a slice of pizza onto the saucer in front of him. Persistent strings of cheese tethered the wedge to the rest of the pie. He wrapped the cheese around his fingers several times and dribbled the gooey mass into his mouth.

 

Lex watched in utter fascination.

 

"Diving," he clarified, licking his fingers.

 

Lex pinched the bridge of his nose behind closed eyes. A hand on his arm, fingers wrapping around his wrist, startled him. He stared at the fingertips still faintly damp from Clark's mouth.

 

"You okay? Headache?" Clark was asking.

 

"I'm fine, thanks." Lex carved out a slice for himself.

 

"Can I ask you a question?"

 

"You can ask," Lex invited, his tone carefully unaligned.

 

"You being, you know, you, why are you living in the dorms?"

 

"Ah, the burning question...as it happens, it was a condition of my attending Princeton this semester."

 

Clark's eyebrows drew together in the most adorable expression, one that Lex was sure he was going to grow to love.

 

"The Admissions Board agreed to let me enroll but with a few caveats, one of which was living on campus. A small concession for my return to academia," he dismissed.

 

"Return?"

 

"Yes, well, my father encouraged me recently to take a couple of years off from my continuing education."

 

"Why?"

 

"Mostly due to the fact that he couldn't bribe the admissions department of any decent university to accept me."

 

"What were the other conditions?" Clark pressed.

 

"Other?"

 

"You said a few caveats and that was one of them. What were the others?"

 

Lex smiled. "Stop hogging the anchovies."

 

Clark stopped chewing. "The what?"

 

*** *** ***

 

As they approached the dorm Lex's good mood evaporated as he heard Styles hail him.

 

"Well, well, if it's not the Tin Man and Farm-fresh. How are you boys getting along?" Styles called from his perch on the dorm's front steps. He, several members of the Crewing Team and an assortment of students were waiting outside. Two nervous looking Dorm Advisors stood at the doors, blocking them.

 

Lex ignored him and addressed one of the other students. "What's going on?"

 

"Seems like the Game Oar is missing from Alumni Pentke's house," Styles' annoying voice interrupted. "You know, he always has it with him at the Crewing Team's Opening Regatta; you wouldn't know what happened to it, would you, Luthor?"

 

"I'm sure you know I wouldn't, Jordan."

 

"Good," Styles smiled, "cause they're doing a dorm search right now."

 

Lex closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, a resigned but amused expression on his face. 

 

"What's wrong, Lex?" Clark asked hesitantly.

 

"I'm afraid I've been had, Clark. Better bale out while you can."

 

Clark shrugged, confused.

 

"Guess where they're going to find that Oar, Clark."

 

Clark realized where, turning to glare at Styles. "Looks like *we've* been had. It's my room, too,

remember? For the time being, anyway, I still live there."

 

"Well, roomie, what would you suggest?"

 

Two security trucks pulled up in front of the dorm, followed by a large black car with some highly placed faculty.

 

"Can you stall them?" Clark challenged.

 

"To what end?"

 

"I'm gonna get that Oar out of our room!"

 

Lex caught Clark's arm. "As much as I applaud your initiative, how exactly are you planning on getting inside the building?"

 

Clark spread his arms in an easy shrug, grinning. "I'm here on an athletic scholarship, remember?"

 

Before Lex could protest Clark had backed away, heading out across the lawn and doubling back to disappear around the corner of the old dormitory.

 

"Gentlemen!" Lex turned smoothly to the approaching uniforms and affixed his most charming smile. "What seems to be the problem?"

 

*** *** ***

 

"...the undeniably unconstitutionality of this entire proceeding!" Lex's voice boomed.

 

The security guards appeared less than swayed by his arguments.

 

"In the interests of good faith, perhaps you'll want to wait until..."

 

Lex was sure no more than five minutes had passed when Clark was back at his elbow. So much for that plan, he thought. He launched into another "abused student population" rant even more loudly than before.

 

"Lex, let's go!" Clark whispered. When Lex didn't stop talking, Clark grabbed him and dragged him away. "Now!"

 

Sufficiently out of earshot of administrators and fellow students alike, Lex pulled Clark to a stop.

 

"Do we have a new plan now?" he asked.

 

"Nope. We're still on the old one."

 

Lex motioned toward the building. "But..."

 

"I got it. It's in your car. Now can we go before someone finds it there?"

 

"How...?"

 

"Lex," Clark warned. "It's gonna be just as bad if they find it in your car!"

 

"Okay, let's go!"

 

*** *** ***

 

Clark peered over Lex's shoulder, squinting hard at the large, two-story colonial across the street. They'd left the less than inconspicuous convertible several blocks away and hiked through the muggy-hot summer night to Pentke's rather large home. They waited nervously just outside of the ring of light provided by a corner street lamp, assessing the target. Lex watched for traffic while Clark stared at the house, letting the layers of wood, insulation, frame, and paneling melt away under his gaze to reveal the empty rooms inside.

 

"Nobody's home," he announced.

 

"And we know this how?" Lex countered.

 

"I, uh, asked," Clark covered quickly. "Back at the dorm. Pentke's in the Dean's office waiting on the outcome of the search."

 

"Good. We can get in and get out. Fast. I doubt the Provost will overlook my getting caught in their wealthiest Alumni's home complete with some godforsaken oar." 

 

At Clark's puzzled look, he explained. "One of the conditions of enrollment: I must remain incident-free during my tenure here. The slightest hint of scandal and I'm out."

 

"You don't seem like the type to give into threats like that."

 

"It depends on what the return is. College life does have some interesting things to offer." He glanced at the canvas sack Clark held. "What do you think is so special about that thing anyway?"

 

"It was the leg-oar on the crew that beat Harvard in the IRA Regatta for the first time." Clark supplied.

 

"How do you know this stuff?"

 

"It was in the campus information packet that came with my letter of acceptance."

 

"And you, of course, actually read it," Lex mused incredulously.

 

Clark glanced sheepishly away, choosing not to answer. "Why don't you wait back at the car? I'll get in, return the oar and meet you down by the gates," he suggested.

 

"Clark! You can't think that I would walk off and just let you take all the risks for this. We'll go in together."

 

"But if you get caught, you'll be thrown out of school."

 

"And if you get caught, you'll probably lose your scholarship. No. We're in this together."

 

Clark exhaled a long, defeated breath. It would have been so much easier to have returned the oar without Lex along."Well," he conceded, "let's go."

 

Together they strolled across the street, trying for that casual, 'we belong here' look. Lex might have pulled it off in this uber-rich community but Clark knew no one was going to think he'd come out of any of these houses lately. Behind the Pentke house, Lex tried a few windows while Clark gripped the knob on the back door and turned it hard, forcing it past the engaged locking mechanism.

 

"Hey, Lex!" he called. "Come on!"

 

Lex looked up as Clark disappeared into the luxurious house. "What are they teaching in Smallville High School these days?" he muttered to no one in particular since Clark was already inside.

 

"Where do you think it goes?" Lex asked, catching up with Clark in the hallway. 

 

"Last room on the left."

 

"How - never mind," Lex cut himself off. "You asked."

 

"Heard some of the Crewing Team talking about the house while I was unpacking. Big pre-race party next week," he covered again. He missed the suspicious frown on Lex's face.

 

They were halfway down the hallway when Clark froze, alerted by the scrape of a key in the front door lock.

 

"What?" Lex whispered.

 

"Someone's coming!" Clark whispered back.

 

"I thought you said the house was empty!"

 

"They're coming in the front door!" He pointed straight ahead of them to the door in question.

 

Lex looked around, the nearest room several feet down the hall. Across from them was a small closet door. He grabbed the back of Clark's shirt and hauled him over to it, shoving the taller boy through the door in front of him. He backed in and pulled the door closed, pushing Clark against the side wall, past the coats and away from the door. He reached up quickly into the overhead and removed the light bulb, slapping it against his pants leg firmly. He shook it close to his ear, satisfied with the faint metallic rattle and screwed it back in place. 

 

"Done this before, have we?" Clark surmised.

 

Voices in the hallway grew louder and stopped just outside the door. Lex backed as far as he could away from them, coming up short against Clark's chest, his hips pressed into Clark's groin. Clark winced as his cock began to fill and twitched appreciatively in the firm cradle Lex's ass provided. It was all he could do to keep from grinding himself past the thin fabric of Lex's sweat pants and into the inviting cheeks. Lex smiled at this new and welcomed turn of events. The hallway conversation continued, subdued voices bemoaning the loss of the precious Game Oar. Lex shifted and felt the missing Oar press into his thigh as the substantial length of Clark's cock pressed into his ass. He flexed his knees experimentally and felt rather than heard the sudden gasp behind him.

 

Sounded like a yes to him.

 

The voices moved away and he repeated the movement, pushing back harder. Clark tried to remain still, tried to remain unaffected by the incredible ass stroking his cock. He whimpered, closing his eyes and enjoying how good it felt as Lex rubbed up and down him. Lex slipped a hand between them, cupping Clark's balls through the denim. He massaged them, setting up an erotic friction that Clark greedily pushed into. He wrapped his arms around Lex and slipped his hands inside the loose sweats, firmly gripping the hardening flesh. Lex in turn unzipped Clark's dark jeans slowly, careful not to hurry the zipper. It slid open silently and Clark's cock gratefully pushed free of the constraining fabric. Lex rocked back, eager to feel the generous erection. The moist head bumped the bare flesh at his waistband, pre-cum smearing deliciously into the small of his back. 

 

Lex rocked his hips side to side, sizing Clark up. He reached behind him and stroked the cock, both hands now. The fucking farmboy was hung like the proverbial horse and it was all much more than Lex could stand. He had to taste him, the skin and muscle and sweet-sharp tang of sex. Turning around inside of Clark's arms, Lex planted his hands on the wall behind Clark's head. He leaned close and breathed deeply, his face at the juncture of neck and collarbone. He drove his hips into Clark's, cocks rubbing each other through the soft cloth of Lex's sweats. 

 

He was rewarded when Clark's hands came up, grasping for something to hold onto. Clark settled for one hand on the wall, the other gripping the metal bar the coats hung from and held on. Lex thrust again, his teeth catching the skin over Clark's collarbone, his lips caressing it, his breath hot. The faint light seeping under the closet door was just enough to make out Clark's face, flushed and bright with arousal, tilted back, eyes closed. Clark's cock pushed under the cuff of Lex's shirt and lay thick and wet on his stomach. 

 

Lex wrapped his hand around the hard length of muscle and rubbed circles into the tip with his thumb. He could feel Clark shudder and he loved having the power to cause it. Clark swallowed hard and Lex leaned in to lick the adam's apple. The taste of Clark's skin was uniquely his, strong and not-sweet, but only faintly tinged with the familiar palliative of salt. Lex pressed his hips into Clark's groin slow and hard, eliciting a tightly exhaled breath. The muscles along Clark's stomach trembled, rippling with arousal, Lex could feel them against his own skin. 

 

And hunger. He could feel the hunger that seeped out of every pore. His own. Clark's.

 

Lex clamped his hand over Clark's mouth and slid down the impressive chest. Clark's eyes went wide and he shook his head desperately under Lex's hand as Lex's mouth engulfed his cock. The head nudged the back of Lex's throat and Clark's knees buckled. He barely caught himself, almost sliding to the floor before he managed to lock his legs in place again. His hips bucked forward despite his best efforts to remain still. Lex's mouth was hot and wet and sucking and swallowing and Clark was so close to shooting down that wonderful throat. Then Lex's mouth was gone. Clark swallowed a groan and then a gasp when the mouth was back, only this time Lex was sucking one of Clark's balls into his mouth. He pulled on the delicate sac gently, the sensation pooling somewhere in the pit of Clark's stomach, turning him exquisitely inside out. Voices brought him back as they neared the door. He grabbed Lex by the shoulders,

squeezing gently, silently begging him to stop. Lex complied, standing up next to Clark. He leaned in, slipping his tongue between Clark's lips. 

 

Clark could taste himself in Lex's mouth. His cock throbbed, trapped between their two bodies. Lex continued his slow thrusts into Clark, building the need in them both. When he couldn't take it any more, Clark turned Lex around and pulled the slim hips back into him. He pushed the sweat pants down roughly and ground himself into the crack of Lex's ass. Lex had a firm grip on his own cock, pumping short, fast strokes. Clark covered his hand, adding his rhythm to Lex's. Lex sensed his intention and concentrated on the building flood of sensation in his balls. He came in Clark's hand and knew Clark was using it to slick his own cock. He leaned back into Clark's chest and tried to keep his labored breathing low enough not to be heard by the University Alumni just beyond the closed door. 

 

He was still trying to slow his heartbeat when Clark pushed into him, stretching him. The burn was exquisite, and he felt full, sated. The thick cock pressed further, Clark's hands anchoring his hips. Clark shifted his weight and pulled out, driving back in. The sensation ripped through Lex, his ass clenching around Clark. Clark kept thrusting, his rhythm unsteady but urgent. He came quickly and intensely in the silence of the dark coatroom. 

 

As he came down from the orgasm, Clark realized the voices in the hallway had receded completely, leaving them apparently alone. Lex pulled a gaudy orange and black silk scarf from a hangar and passed the opposite end of it back to Clark. Clark's surprisingly delicate fingers pressed the scarf against the tender skin of Lex's hole, cleaning him gently before wiping himself off. Lex pulled his sweats up and turned to face Clark, kissing him deeply. He brushed Clark's fingers aside and tucked the softening cock back into the jeans, zipping them carefully.

 

Clark's face was so close to his. Lex nuzzled against him briefly, whispering into the soft lips.

 

"To be continued," he promised, "as soon as we put that damn Oar back and get out of here." Lex opened the door slowly, looking through the narrow slit into the hallway. "I don't see anyone."

 

Clark concentrated, staring through the door while Lex stared out of it. He could see Pentke, at his desk, going through the old Crewing Team annuals. They were never going to get into the trophy room at this rate and staying in this closet was out of the question. The smell of freshly had sex and freshly had Lex were combining somewhere in the vicinity of his cock which seemed more than happy to rise to the next occasion. Suddenly the solution to their predicament presented itself with startling alacrity. 

 

"Wait. Maybe we're going about this all wrong," he suggested.

 

"Explain"

 

"Maybe we don't need to return the Oar to the trophy case."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"As long as they don't find the Oar on us then does it matter where they find it?"

 

"I'm not following you, Clark."

 

"You will; come on." 

 

He brushed past Lex, checking through the door before making a pretense of looking out of it. He pushed it open. "All clear."

 

Together they made their way quietly out of the pretentious house, back the way they had come, across the street and to the relative safety of the Porsche. 

 

*** *** ***

 

"Are you ready?" Lex asked as Clark pulled on a clean black shirt over the dark jeans.

 

"Yeah," Clark affirmed, tucking a pair of hastily purchased gloves into his waistband. "Have you got my cell?"

 

"Right here." He held it up for proof.

 

"Okay - I'll text you when the hall is clear; as soon as you cut the power get up here fast cause it'll only take the dorm advisors a few minutes to get down there to check the breaker. Have you got the lock?"

 

"Got it!" He held that up as well. As soon as he'd outlined the basics of his idea to Lex in the Porsche, Lex had taken to it immediately, planning out the entire escapade by the time they'd reached the department store to purchase supplies. "How are you gonna get their door open?"

 

"Some things are better left unknown, Clark. Less chance of implication."

 

Clark grimaced and shook his head.

 

"Don't ask, then!" Lex admonished. "Ready?"

 

"Let's go!"

 

Clark walked casually down to the lobby, even asking directions to an all night stop-n-shop from another student. When the coast was clear he slipped into the basement of the old building unseen, finding the breaker easily. He opened it up, noting that - just as Lex had said - the old lock hung open and useless from the hasp. He didn't have long to wait until Lex paged him. He tripped the breaker, killing the electricity and plunging the dormitory into darkness. Shutting the breaker box, he flipped the hasp closed and locked it with the sturdy new lock purchased for the occasion. Using his enhanced sight to navigate the unilluminated hallways, he sped back up to Styles and Sharpton's floor. Lex already had the door unlocked and was waiting for him. A touch on Lex's arm signaled Clark's presence and together they pulled on dark wool ski masks. Lex clicked a small flashlight on and entered the room. 

 

Styles and Sharpton both slept, unaware of the loss of power. Sharpton was easily the bigger of the two and Clark clamped his hand over Sharpton's mouth, stuffing a washcloth into it quickly. Grabbing his arms and pinning him to the small bed, Clark ripped off the sweats Sharpton wore and tossed them onto the floor. Using the handcuffs he'd been sure not to ask about, he locked Sharpton's wrists to the rail at the top of the bed. Lex had restrained and gagged Styles and together they stripped the senior of his boxers and tee-shirt, forcing him face-down onto his teammate. Muffled protests came from both of the athletes while Clark pulled the bed into the center of the small room. Clark wrapped Styles' arms around Sharpton's waist and under the bed, holding them while Lex snapped on another set of handcuffs, securing him in place. They quickly spread Styles' ankles and tied them to the foot rail, stepping back to briefly admire their handiwork. Both boys were naked with Styles face down on top and his face at Sharpton's waist. Clark gave Lex a thumbs up before handing over the Game Oar.

 

The sharp smack of old wood on bare flesh echoed throughout the room, the paddle leaving a painful imprint of itself on Styles' asscheeks. Lex hung the paddle from the corner of the bed and motioned Clark out. As he left, Lex flipped the light switch on so that when the power was restored the room would light up. He propped the door open and followed Clark out. The culprits retreated to the safety of their own room, barely making it inside the door before relieving each other of the dark clothing. Clark backed Lex into the closed door and kissed him spiritedly while Lex repeatedly shoved his hands through the dark hair, mussing it wildly. The next part of their plan would basically out Clark amoung the other students, but he had assured Lex it wasn't a problem for him. He pressed into Lex's groin and kissed him again, determined to play his part well. He nuzzled along Lex's neck roughly, leaving reddened strips of beard-burn on the pale face. He didn't bother to hide his disappointment when the power flickered back on. Pulling on sweats, they hurried to see the fruits of their labor.

 

It wasn't long before most of the dorm had squeezed itself into the hallway outside of Styles' and

Sharpton's room. Flashbulbs erupted continuously as the residents documented the sight. Clark even got a picture for himself just before Campus Security arrived to unlock the cuffs. 

 

"Okay, everyone, break it up, back to your rooms," Security directed. 

 

"Hey! Isn't that the Oar everyone was looking for earlier?" Josh, a techno-geek from the second floor pointed out as the crowd moved away from the doorway. 

 

All eyes turned accusingly to take in the paddle, hanging forgotten from the head of the bed.

 

"Luthor!" Styles bellowed. "You will pay for this!"

 

"Me?" Lex spread a hand across his bare chest innocently. "I've been in my room, playing with the new toy you sent me."

 

Clark grinned right on cue. The crowd took in the state of undress and obviously swollen lips of the two roommates and snickered agreeably. 

 

"But tell me, Jordan, why would you think I had anything to do with this?"

 

Styles fell silent, trapped. There was no way he could explain how he knew that the Oar had been in Lex's possession earlier that night. He turned a harsh shade of red as the Security Patrolman caught his hand and snapped the set of cuffs back on.

 

"You can explain about the Oar down at the SubStation," the patrolman instructed, pushing Styles out the door with Sharpton right behind him.

 

"That went well," Lex said quietly to Clark as they strolled back to their room.

 

Once inside, Clark shut the door firmly and flipped the restraining bolt over.

 

"Now where were we?"

 

"Right here." 

 

Lex pulled the cherry-red lips down to his, plunging his tongue into Clark's mouth. 

 

exeunt


End file.
